And Things Just Got Worse
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: Gemma finds a very special spell in Mikey's notebook, and decides to test it out. On her and her family, which lands Sam, Dean, Mikey, Castiel, Bobby and herself in Equestria. Things couldn't get any worse could they? Well, they can. And they did.
1. Stay Out of My Bag

**A/N: I could not stop myself! :) Aw, well, hopefully I won't run out of ideas for this one. Oh, and I never really told you guys what Mikey and Gemma look like.**

**Mikey: waist-length black hair, green hazel eyes, usually wears a skin-tight light blue t-shirt and black short shorts with black converse sneakers. Sixteen years old.**

**Gemma: Shoulder-length honey-brown hair, brown eyes, wears a pink shirt and a purple skirt with pink converse sneakers. Eight years old.**

* * *

"Gemma, stay out of my bag."

"I know! I'll stay out of your bag."

"I'm being serious. There are dangerous things in ther- I'm just egging you on, aren't I?"

Gemma smiled at her older sister. "Yep," she said.

Mikey smiled at her. "Tell you what? Go into my bag, and I'll skin you alive and leave you for the demons."

"Man, how has a Rawhead not found you yet?"

Mikey smiled. "There are perks to being half angel. And the fact that we're hunters. Duh. Now, stay out of my bag or I WILL skin you alive and leave you for the demons."

With that, the black haired girl left.

And Gemma dived straight into the black backpack.

"Ooh, what's this?" Gemma asked herself, pulling out a thick, dark blue book with a devil's trap on it.

"Maybe its Mikey's diary!" Gemma exclaimed evilly. She began to flip through the book's pages.

"Hey, this isn't a diary at all," Gemma said, frowning.

It was a spellbook, with spells like "To Get Rid of Pimples" and "To Ensure Success During a Hunt".

"So that's why Mikey never gets pimples!" Gemma exclaimed. "What's this?"

The spell was in Latin, and so was the title, but Gemma could read it just fine.

The spell said, "To Transfer to Another Dimension".

"Ooh, cool!" Gemma exclaimed. She looked around before looking back at the book.

She then said some words in Latin and closed her eyes. After a second she opened them.

"Nothing happened!" she said. "That stupid spell was a dud!"

She put the spellbook back into Mikey's bag and turned the T.V on.

"Ooh, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic's on!"

All of a sudden, she and Mikey's bag disappeared, and you could hear Mikey shriek.


	2. Turned

"Augh!" Mikey landed on top of an already sore Dean.

"Jesus, Mikey! I've already had King Kong over there land on me!" Dean said, gesturing to Sam.

Mikey was silent. "You're- you're-"

"AHHH!"

Mikey hit the ground as Gemma fell on her.

"Oof!"

Bobby and Castiel had just landed on Dean. "JESUS! Come on! There's nothing else to throw at me?"

Then Mikey's bag landed on his head.

"Idjit," Bobby muttered.

"Guys? You're freaking ponies."

"What? YOU'RE the pony!"

All of them looked into a nearby puddle and screamed, except for Castiel.

"Dad, you've got a horn and wings," Mikey exclaimed.

"A what?"

"Mikey, when did you add blue streaks in your hair?"

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about? I never added blue streaks to my hair! Hey, I never knew you had freckles! They're so cute!"

"Shut up, Mikey."

"You're all idjits."

"Bobby, you're not helping."

"Well, Sam, which idjit turned us into ponies?"

"Well, whoever did, you may call an idjit."

"It was me?"

"... Gemma, you're an idjit."

"Shut up, Sam. You're an idjit too. Idjit."

Castiel had turned into a tan alicorn wearing a blue tie. The mark on his flank was a cross with wings. His eyes were still blue, but they had grown in size.

Dean was a tan pegasus with three white freckles dotting his cheeks. The mark on his flank was a devil's trap. He still had the "horseshoe" mark on his arm, and the tattoo that kept them from being possesed by demons on his chest.

Mikey was also tan pegasus. Her mark were two wings in a devil's trap.

Sam, on the other had was a tan unicorn, with a mark of an open book. He also still retained the tattoo.

Gemma was a tan unicorn with no mark on her flank, which she seemed disappointed about.

Bobby was a tan earth pony. He was still wearing his jacket and hat. His mark was a gun.

All of them retained their regular hair, except for Mikey, whose hair now had light blue streaks in it.

"Hey, why do you guys have a cutie mark, and I don't?" Gemma whined.

"Wait," Mikey said. "YOU MEAN YOU SENT US TO THE MY LITTLE PONY UNIVERSE?"

Gemma looked down at the ground. "Maybe."

"Balls. Nobody wants to be a horse. Let alone a multi-colored pony," Bobby said.

"You have a little pony?"

"Not now, Dad!" Mikey groaned. "I TOLD you to stay out of my bag! The spellbook was my grandmother's! She was a witch, and good one, though, and she- UGH!"

"Man, you're just full of the supernatural aren't you, Mikey?" Dean asked.

"Shut UP Dean! I'm not in the mood! I don't have any fingers!"

"Is there any way out? I DON'T want to be stuck as a pony for the rest of my life. And, where's my gun?"

Five airhorns fell out of the sky and hit Dean's head. He looked up.

"I CAN'T GET A BREAK, CAN I?" he shouted. Then a wagon fell out of the sky, narrowly missing him.

Mikey looked at the airhorns. "I smell gunpowder. Our guns. Have turned. Into. AIRHORNS!" she yelled.

"My baby!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked at the wagon, which had airhorns and and guns with corks in them in the back.

"The Impala turned into a wagon?" Sam asked.

"The best thing to do would be to ride into that town," Castiel said, pointing at a town in the distance, which had several pink buildings.

"Oh great, its Marshmallow Land in Fluffyville," Dean muttered.

"Ponyville! Oh yeah! C'mon, guys let's go!" Gemma jumped into the wagon. "Sam and Dean're driving!"

"So. Much. Pink," Mikey said, also getting into the wagon, her eye twitching.

"I hate pink."

"You and me both," Dean said. "How exactly do you drive these things?"

Bobby jumped into the wagon as Castiel flew in. "You're a horse, aren't you?"

"Well, actually, he's a pegasus," Sam said.

"Doesn't matter. Still some sort of horse. See those harness things? Get your butts in there and walk."

Sam sighed. "C'mon, Dean. They're not really giving us a choice."

Sam and Dean got into the harnesses and started walking towards Ponyville.


	3. Ponyville and the Last Straw

Sam and Dean were pulling the wagon towards Ponyville with ease.

Of course, that was mainly because of the fact that Mikey and Bobby had gotten out and were pushing from behind.

"Hey, this is pretty easy!" Sam said.

"Yeah, I hardly feel a thing," Dean replied.

"Speak for yourself! Bobby and I are working our butts off here!" Mikey groaned, struggling to keep pushing the wagon.

"Hey guys, we're here!"

Bobby and Mikey collapsed onto the ground. "Finally," Bobby muttered.

"I thought it would never end!"

Dean popped out from the front of the wagon. "Hey guys. Did you guys fall out of the wagon or something?" Dean asked, knowing that Bobby and Mikey had been pushing the whole time.

Mikey got up and walked to Dean. "When I get my fingers back, I'm gonna strangle you," she growled.

Dean grinned. "Hey look! Even when we're ponies, I'm still taller than you!"

Mikey started to growl at him but then stopped. She thought for a minute, then smiled triumphantly.

"If that's so, then Sam should still be taller than you," Mikey said.

Dean started to say something but then stopped. He sighed. "You win. But next time you won't be so lucky!" he added.

"WHOA! NEW PONIES! OMIGOSH! AN ALICORN!" a high pitched voice cried.

Mikey, Dean and Bobby walked to the front of the wagon, where a pink, curly-maned pony was examining a surprised Castiel's horn and wings.

"Dad?" Mikey asked. Castiel turned.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing!?"

"So the alicorn's your dad?" a purple unicorn asked.

"What's an alicorn?" Dean asked. "Are you talking about Cas?"

"Cas? What a weird name. Anyway, you ALL need to be about twenty percent cooler," a pony with a rainbow colored mane said.

"More multi-colored ponies," Bobby said, rolling his eyes. "Balls."

"What was that? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Rainbow Dash!" 'Rainbow Dash' said.

Bobby looked unimpressed. "Back off, pony. I've gotten rid of the supernatural, and I'll do it again."

Rainbow Dash backed away, looking thoroughly confused.

A white unicorn gasped. "Oh my goodness! Look at the state of your manes! All of you! Oh, it's horrible! And what is that ridiculous tune you're humming?"

Gemma stopped humming "The Old Gray Mare". "Its a song! Wanna hear it?" she asked.

She didn't wait for an answer and started singing.

"Great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts,

"Mutilated monkey meat,

"Little birdies' dirty feet,

"All wrapped up in all-purpose porpoise pus,

"And I forgot my spoooooooooooon!"

Sam, Dean and Mikey tried to hold in their laughter but they failed. Miserably.

A pony wearing a cowboy hat laughed too. "That's funny! Ah reckon Ah could teach that ta Applebloom."

The white unicorn had a look of horror on her face. "Applejack, that song was disgusting!"

"Aw, lighten up, Rarity."

"Excuse me?" a yellow pegasus asked. "May I ask what your cutie marks are?" she asked, looking at Bobby, Mikey and Dean.

Dean looked around. "Who, me?"

"Yes, yes you. And the colt wearing a hat, and the mare with black mane. Oh, but if you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"I'll tell you what it is, Fluttershy!" the pink pony exclaimed. "It's a red star in a circle! And for the mare, it's a red star in circle with wings! And for the other colt... Hmm, I dunno."

"Pinkie Pie, why don't you let them tell Fluttershy?" The purple unicorn said.

"But Twilight, I got it!"

Dean and Mikey nodded their heads, eager to get away from the subject of their "cutie marks." These ponies obviously had no idea what a devil's trap or a gun was. "Yep, she nailed it."

"C'mon, guys. Let's goooooooooo," Gemma whined.

"Hang on, Gemma," Mikey said, rolling her eyes.

"But Miiiikeey-"

"Hey, what are your names?" 'Twilight' said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. The blue pegasus is Rainbow Dash, the yellow pegasus is Fluttershy, the white unicorn is Rarity, the orange pony is Applejack-"

"And I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping in front of Sam.

"Uh, I'm Sam. This is Dean, my brother and my two adopted sisters Mikey and Gemma," Sam said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "This is Castiel, Mikey's dad, but we just call him Cas, and this Bobby."

"Cool!" All of a sudden, Pinkie's tail twitched. "Uh-oh! Something's gonna fall!"

Dean scoffed. "Nothing's gonna fa-"

The Colt fell on his head, nearly knocking him out.

"Balls," Bobby muttered.

"Dean!" Mikey rushed over to him. "Hey, this is the Colt! And it hasn't been turned into an airhorn!"

"Whaaa?" Dean asked grogglily.

"Hmm," Castiel said, looking at Dean, who currently had birds circling his head. "Dean's not gonna be able to keep driving the wagon."

"Thanks Dad, we'd have never figured that out by ourselves," Mikey said, sarcastically.

Castiel frowned. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Um, do you guys need a place to stay?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Dean stood up almost instantly. "Nooo, noo we don' nee' a placccce to stayyy," he said, his words slurring.

"Dean, shut up and get in the ca- I mean, wagon," Bobby sighed, helping Dean get into the wagon.

"Loooooooook Bobby, there's a coooooow in th' skyyyyyyyyyy."

"Dean, shut up. Damn it, why is it that I always end up with these guys?"

"No, we have a place lined up. Now of you'll excuse us," Castiel said. "We need to get our friend there quickly."

"Oh, right, of course. Just, uh... Tell us if you need a tour around town," Twilight said.

"That won't be necessary. Come on, Sam. Let's get a move-on."

Sam and Castiel got into the harnesses and started walking.


	4. Cas Builds a House

"I'll lead."

"Uh, Cas? Where exactly are we going?" Sam asked.

"Hehe. Dean looks ridiculous this way!" Gemma exclaimed.

"Oh, right. About that." Castiel stopped walking and got out of the harness. He flew into the wagon and then used his horn to heal Dean's head. He then got back in the harness and continued walking in a random direction.

"Uggg, where am I?" Dean groaned, holding his head. He looked around. "Dammit! I'm still a pony. I thought it was just a dream."

"This is good," Castiel said, stopping in a flat clearing. He used his magic to construct a little three room house out of the surrounding trees.

The group walked into the house.

"Cool Dad," Mikey said, looking around. "It actually looks like a house!"

"No one talk to me," Dean said. "I just got harrassed by pink ponies, my guns have turned into airhorns, EVERYTHING seems to fall on me today, and my hands... Look... Like... BRICKS!"

"Calm down, Dean!" Bobby exclaimed. "Jeez, its bad enough having to deal with you in crazy mode, but its even worse having to deal with you in-"

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up. But at least we have the Colt. The gun that can kill ANYTHING."

"Deeeeeeean. Don't go doing anything stupid," Sam said warningly.

"Yeah! And you don't have opposable thumbs. How are you planning to load the Colt? Let alone fire the Colt," Gemma said.

"Yeah, they're right. Anyway, my mother always said that when you're in a new place, you check the place out. I highly doubt that there is going to be anything supernatural here, but still, we need to know where to go," Mikey said. "Sam, you coming with me?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! :D**


	5. Gemma Meets the CMC

**A/N: Hallo! (Or hello. I just thought it'd be funny to spell it that way. XD) Anyhooooooozles, enjoy this update! :D **

* * *

"We should have a party for them!"

"Pinkie, I don't think that they're party ponies. Especially that Dean pony," Twilight said.

"Hey look! There's 'Sam' and 'Mikey'!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, I don't think we should bother them. They just moved in," Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

"They won't be bothered by us! C'mon, let's go say hi!" Rainbow Dash flew off to meet the two ponies.

"Well, nothing seems to be out if the ordinary, if you don't count the fact that the ponies are multi-colored and can talk," Mikey was saying.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's head back."

Sam started to walk back to where they were staying, but he was interuppted by a shrill voice shouting, "Look guys! Another blank-flank!"

He turned around to see a small white unicorn with pink hair pointing at his little sister Gemma, who apparently sneaked out with them.

"Oh, not again! Gemma!" Mikey yelled.

Gemma turned around. "Mikey!"

"Gemma? Mikey? What kinda names are those?" an orange pegasus asked.

The siblings' ignored the question. "C'mon, Gemma, we're going home. We're done checking the place out, and we've also gotta make sure Dean hasn't destroyed the house or murdered anybody," Sam said.

"Anypony," Gemma corrected.

"What?"

"You say everypony, somepony or anypony. Not anybody. We're not humans. We're ponies."

"Fine, anypony, whatever. We've still gotta check on Dean."

Mikey frowned. "Why just Dean? My dad seems fine, but Bobby seemed pretty pi-"

"Hey!"

"Oh, what now?" Mikey sighed.

"You guys!" Rainbow Dash landed in front of Sam, Mikey and Gemma.

"What're you guys doing here? Your dad was here a minute ago, buying furniture," Rainbow said, looking at Mikey.

Even when he's a pony, he's fast. And how'd he get the money to pay for the furniture? Sam wondered.

"Anyways, how's moving in so far? Still need that tour around town?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering over their heads.

"Oh, sorry, but we've kind of gotta go check on our brother," Sam said. "He gets... Pretty weird when he's put in a new place."

"Oh. Hey, where are you guys from, anyways?"

"We're from... Gemma, help me out here," Sam whispered.

"Just say we're from Manehatten," Gemma whispered back.

"We're from Manehatten," Sam said, with a deanpan face, wondering who came up with the ridiculous sounding name **(1).**

"So you're city ponies, then?"

"Yeah. City ponies. We'll talk. Later, though, when we're settled in."

"Right. Sure."

* * *

When the trio got home, Castiel, Bobby and Dean were deciding who gets which room.

"The girls will share a room. That's agreed, right?" Bobby was asking.

Everyone was nodding their heads.

"Oh, definitely," Mikey said. "I don't want to hear Dean singing in his sleep."** (2)**

Sam cocked an eyebrow at his older brother. "You sing in your sleep?"

"Only sometimes! Like when I've been listening to some really good songs," Dean muttered.

"You sing pretty well, actually," Mikey said.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Are we done discussing Dean's singing abilities?" Castiel cut in.

"Yeah, we're done," Dean said.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Then the girls share a room, the kids ("Hey! I'm insulted," Dean said.) will get another, and then me and Cas will share the last one."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ditto."

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll try and find a spell to get us out of this place," Castiel said.

Then they all retired to their rooms for the night, while a mile away several ponies fell from the sky with a sickening thud.

* * *

**A/N: (1) I don't mean to offend anyone here, its just that I think Sam, who hunts ghosts and ghouls and other things that go bump in the night, might find the MLP names a little ridiculous sounding.**

**(2) I just made that up for some comic relief. Dean definitely does NOT sing in his sleep.**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON EIGHT OF SUPERNATURAL TO BE AVAILABLE ON NETFLIX! (No cable for me. WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?) Oh, and please review! (If you guys don't, for the fifth chapter in a row, I will be very sad.)**


	6. I Need to Fly

"Damn it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"There isn't a single spell in here that can send us back," Sam sighed, closing the blue-covered book.

"Well, that's just great. I've always wanted to be a pony," Dean said, sarcastically. "Damn it, where's the booze?"

"Dean, this is a kid's show. There isn't gonna be any booze," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean was about to reply when Mikey walked in, her saddlebag on her back.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Dad asked me to get some supplies. Well, I say ASKED, more like he woke me up at six in the morning and gave me a list of things to buy," Mikey sighed, opening her saddlebag. "Anyways, on my way to buy apples I passed a newspaper stand. Check it out."

She dropped a newspaper on the table and Dean glanced at the headline.

"Local Filly Sees Three Mystery Ponies Fall Out of the Sky?"

"There's more, take a look."

This time, Sam leaned over. "One Stallion Calls Himself Dick Roman?" he read. "This can't be good."

"That's what I was thinking. Now, I need to find Bobby and my dad so that they can read this. And put all these groceries away," Mikey muttered. She left the room.

"I wonder if they have computers around here," Sam said.

"Good luck typing things down with those bricks," Dean replied.

* * *

A few hours later, everypony had been informed of Dick Roman's arrival.

While the others looked for sodium borate, Bobby and Dean were going through Ponyville looking for him, but under the guise of finding good schools for Mikey and Gemma.

"God damn Leviathans," Dean muttered, as he looked around another corner, a few minutes after he and Bobby split up.

"What's a Leviathan?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she suddenly popped up in front of Dean, flying upside down.

"Gah!" Dean exclaimed, as he jumped back in surprise. "Don't do that!" he hissed.

Rainbow Dash laughed and turned right side up. "Did I scare you?"

"No!" Dean said, walking away from the corner, his ego slightly hurt.

Rainbow Dash laughed again and followed him. "So what's a Leviathan?"

"Uh-"

"Hey, aren't you a pegasus? Why don't you fly?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "You don't know how to fly, do you?" she smirked.

"I know how to fly! I just prefer to walk," Dean muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow Dash landed in front of him. "Prove it."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to prove myself to you!"

"You totally can't fly!" Rainbow Dash fell to the ground, having a laughing fit.

Dean spotted Sam and Castiel at a cleaning product stand, and he stepped over the laughing mare.

"Sam!" he shouted. Dean walked towards Sam, who turned around and waved him over.

Sam sighed. "Well, so far, none of the cleaning products have sodium borate in it- I don't even think these ponies know what it is-"

"I need to learn how to fly," Dean interrupted.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, just cause I think it would be easier to look for Dick Roman."

Sam looked past Dean's shoulder to see Rainbow Dash still sitting on the ground, laughing and saying, "He's a pegasus who can't fly!"

"This is about that blue pegasus, isn't it?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

By then, Castiel started to ignore the two brothers and went back to asking the stallion at the stand if he could take a look at the ingredients in the cleaning products.

"No it isn't!"

"So it is!"

"It is n-"

"Sam, Dean," Castiel cut in. "I found him."

The boys stopped arguing with each other. "Found who?" Sam asked.

"Dick Roman."


End file.
